emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2095 (4th July 1996)
Plot Jack is getting annoyed by the latest bunch of schoolkids to visit the bunkhouse. Robert has become friendly with one of them named Andy. Ned hasn't turned up for milking. Rachel tells Jack and Sarah that Jan has been sacked from the Woolpack for rejecting advances from Alan. Alice complains that she did not sleep very well because of the noise of the wine bar. Kathy is beginning to regret agreeing to a partnership with Eric. Jan tries to apologise to Ned but he tells her he can't trust her anymore. Marcus arranges to meet Kelly later. He pressures Scott to steal a pension book from the post office. Zoe and Susan row over her job in the wine bar. Linda walks in on them. Alan and Terry try to come up with ideas to compete with the wine bar. Eric is having a jukebox installed. A sheepish Dave apologises to Kathy for his behaviour at the opening. Eric presents him with his drinks bill - £120. Ned explains to Jack and Sarah the real reason Jan was sacked. Roy is late on his first day at work. Kim escapes Nurse Bell and spends time with her horse, Valentine. Nurse Bell finds her, however. Kim is quite frank with her saying that she is in a loveless marriage and that she would love to go for a ride to get rid of the baby. She is bitchy when Zoe calls looking for Frank, calling her a "freak of nature". Eric is tempting Alan's loyal customers away by offering half price wine. Linda is embarrassed by Jan's actions. She is eager to leave home and asks Biff to talk to Frank about renting one of his cottages. Kim continues to taunt Zoe who argues with her, referring to her as a "common prostitute". Kim slaps her in front of Frank and the nurse. Zoe is furious with Frank and questions what he's doing paying Kim to return. Biff has Roy working on the ice cream van and shows him up by ordering him to unblock a toilet as he chats to two girls. Jan is hysterical as Ned has another go at her. Dave arrives in the middle of the row knowing nothing about his mum stealing from the Woolpack. He tells Ned that he has paid off their £2000 fine. Ned is ungrateful and calls it Kim's blood money. Nurse Bell asks Kim why all the Tates seem to hate her. Kim tells her that she and her baby have been bought by Frank. Viv finds Scott rifling in the post office and confronts him. Andy knocks on the Emmerdale Farm kitchen door and claims that he has hurt himself. Sarah finds him a plaster and then lets him stay for tea, much to Jack's disapproval. Kathy has just put Alice to bed when loud music starts up in the wine bar. Scott explains to Marcus that he nearly stole the pension book, but that his mum found him. Marcus blackmails Scott telling him that he is going to take Kelly for a ride on his motorbike and that anything could happen between them. Kathy complains to Eric about the noise and he asks Sam to turn the jukebox off. He does, but fuses all the lights as well. Dave pleads with Alan to give Jan another chance. He is thinking about it until Terry steps in and says that there is no way. Biff goes to break the news to Betty that he is moving out but Betty cuts him off before he gets chance, telling him that he is the son that she and Seth never had. Biff realises he can't tell her yet. Kathy tells Eric that she wants the wine bar to close down after tonight. He tells her that he has got a signed lease and can do what he likes. Linda has enough of watching her parents row and tells them that she is leaving to live with Biff. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kim Tate - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne Guest cast *Martin Ryder - Richard Sinnott *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke *Nurse Bell - Jane Hollowood *Ice Cream Girl - Rebecca Fenwick Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *The Old School Tearooms - Flat and interior *Holdgate Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen and living room *Unknown road *Smithy Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Holiday Village *Home Farm - Stables, yard, garden and nursery flat *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Play area Notes *First appearance of Andy Hopwood. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes